Volkner the Social Butterfree
by MooseBlanket
Summary: Flint has always been loud, social, and friends with everyone. What happens when Volkner tries to take a leaf out of his book? And why is Flint finding it so unsettling? Hopefully fun & lighthearted fic exploring the friendship between Flint & Volkner as they each start to feel something else. This will be 4 chapters long
1. Chapter 1

Volkner took a sip of his drink, trying to mask his frown as he glanced across the room to where Flint was standing. He was gesturing wildly as he conversed with Candice and Maylene. Erica, a gym leader from another region whom Volkner barely knew, moved to join the conversation and Flint opened the circle to let her in, slapping her on the back and saying a friendly greeting. Claire wandered past, deep in conversation with Lance, and Flint called out something to her. Volkner didn't hear what it was but everyone in the circle laughed, and even Claire's haughty expression threatened to break into a smile.

Volkner's grip around his glass tightened. He hated these leadership networking events at the best of times, but this was excruciating. How did Flint do it? Not only did Flint know _everyone_, but they gravitated towards him. He exuded warmth and energy and had a smile and a joke for everyone. He wondered if he should go over there to join them. He sighed, turning back instead to the conversation between Pryce and the enigmatic Drayden he was only half involved in.

Why was he so awkward and shut off by comparison? Flint had told him once that it was part of his charm, that he drove girls wild with his brooding mystery.

He scowled. It seemed unlikely. Flint was the one surrounded by girls at the moment. Off in the corner Cynthia conversed with fellow Elite Four members Karen and Caitlin. He watched as Elesa gracefully moved towards them, accepting a drink one of them offered her with a smile. It was one of the most beautiful, elegant, intimidating groups of people he could imagine, and yet he had no doubt Flint could go over there at any moment and they would welcome him with open arms. Cynthia in particular, for all that he frustrated her, was also very fond of him and Volkner knew he shared a close bond with his Champion and head of their Elite Four group.

He sighed, moving away from Pryce and Drayden without bothering to say goodbye, and went to get another drink. Flint saw him move and started to come towards him, extracting himself from his current conversation amidst laughter and smiles from everyone, and promises that he'd be back. Volkner gritted his teeth and reached for another of the delicate champagne glasses. He would need it to get through this ordeal. These social events had never been his scene.

He watched out of the corner of his eye as Flint kept getting waylaid on his way across the room. Most of them he was fine with. It made sense for Flint to converse with his fellow Elite members, likewise with Jasmine, with whom both he and Flint got on very well. Wattson got on well with everyone, and Flannery was a fellow fire specialist. Nothing unusual there. It was only when the strange and silent ghost specialist Morty looked up from his conversation to smile brightly at Flint and crack a joke that Volkner felt his jaw twitch. It was his conversation partner that was the clincher though. Koga, Elite Four member, elite ninja, elite at scaring the life out of everyone laughed uproariously at something Flint had said, slapped him on the back like they were old buddies, and offered him another drink.

"Nah, I'm right for the moment, thanks though mate." Flint was now close enough that Volkner could here what he was saying. "Just going to say hi to everyone, I'll be back in a sec." He continued walking, calling back at the pair over his shoulder. "Then you've got to finish telling me about your crazy weekend!"

"You got it!" Koga raised his glass to Flint before turning back to Morty.

"Hey," Flint said to Volkner with a beam, having finally made his way over.

Volkner was absolutely speechless. "Hi," he finally managed.

"You okay?" Flint's characteristic grin gave way to a look of concern, his voice softer now.

He was the absolute picture of a concerned friend and Volkner was furious. "Do you know everyone here?" he demanded.

Flint hummed, looking around. "Pretty much. Still getting to know some of the Kahunas since they're new to these events, though Olivia seems cool."

"Who the hell is Olivia?"

"Rock specialist over there in the pink top. You should see some of the jewellery she's wearing. She makes her own pieces, it's incredible."

It was too much, thought Volkner. It was all too much.

"I might leave," he said.

"What?" Flint frowned. "We only just got here!"

"Yeah I know, but…" Volkner gestured vaguely.

"Come on, Volk, when are you next going to get all the gym leaders and elites in the same room again?"

"Next year when they make us do this all over again. See you later." With that Volkner left, officially at the end of his rope.

He knew Flint was looking after him in bewilderment, but he didn't care. It wasn't that he hated any of these people. Some of them he even liked a little bit. But these events were slow, stuffy and painful, and he had stood around feeling awkward for long enough. What kind of a venue was it for getting to know people anyway? Why couldn't they have a pokemon battle instead? He was standing in a room with the strongest trainers in the world and instead of putting that to good use they made small talk interspersed with the occasional discussion of leadership strategies. He didn't care for any of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Volkner was still sulking the following week when Flint came by to visit his gym. Flint knew before Volkner even spoke that he was sulking, because the gym had been renovated for the umpteenth time. He smiled fondly.

When Flint made his way through all the levers and switches, though, Volkner was smiling. "Hey!" Volkner greeted. "How're you going, dude?"

"Good, man." Flint slapped him on the back in greeting, but looked bemused. "You seem chipper," he said.

"Sure am! Hey, you coming to Whitney's party tomorrow night?"

"I sure am. Didn't know _you _would be, though." Flint was looking at him strangely. "You don't even know Whitney."

"No, but I know you. And I know Jasmine. And you were both invited. Ergo I'm coming."

"Well that's great! I mean I've been trying to get you to come for weeks, so… great, I guess!" Flint was thoroughly confused.

"Terrific! We can all travel there together as a group, I've spoken to some of the other people going and we're gonna all get a ferry then maybe the Magnet train once we get to Johto. Candice, Maylene and Roark are all in, think Gardenia might be too, and Fantina said she'd let me know. Oh yeah, and out of the Elites Aaron and Cynthia are both in, not sure about Lucian. And you of course."

Flint was looking at him like he'd grown a second head. Maybe he had, and that head had taken over. Nothing else would explain why Volkner was saying what he was. "Who are you, and what have you done with Volkner?"

Volkner crossed his arms defensively. "Nothing. Just being social."

"Exactly."

"Hey!" When Flint's skeptical expression didn't fade, Volkner finally relented. "I saw how much you love talking to people, and everyone loves you, so… you know, I figured maybe I should be making more of an effort. That's all."

"Oh." Flint blinked. "Who knew beneath your brooding and mysterious exterior you're really a social Butterfree?"

"Shut it, you."

The night of Whitney's party arrived and Flint's consternation only grew more. He thought it was nice that Volkner had organised for them all to go as a group, but beyond that he hadn't really expected much to change. Making an effort and coming out of your shell was one thing, but _this… _well, this was something else. He glanced over at Volkner with a frown.

He'd bounded over to Candice and Maylene immediately and given them both big hugs, complimenting Candice on her beautiful dress. That was fine, thought Flint. Volkner knew and liked them both, and indeed the four of them often hung out together. Likewise with Roark, Volkner had always been on friendly terms with him. Gardenia he knew less well but she was relaxed and pleasant and they were fellow gym leaders, so that wasn't too weird either.

But here he was gushing over Fantina's contest talents and insisting she teach him French phrases, then when he got the pronunciation wrong the group all laughed uproariously together. Flint joined in the laughter, feeling a little awkward. They were all gym leaders, he supposed. Maybe they knew jokes he didn't. But no… Flint frowned. That didn't explain why he'd beamed at Aaron and Cynthia, hugged them both, then tickled Vespiquien's belly good-naturedly.

"How's the League going?" he asked Cynthia, turning around in his seat on the train to smile at her.

Flint's frown deepened. Volkner _knew _how the League was going. He'd spent all day with Flint who had told him how it was going. Ranted extensively about how it was going, in fact. What was Volkner playing at?

The train finally arrived in Goldenrod and the group made their way to the Radio Tower, which Whitney had booked out and decorated specially for her birthday. Flint nudged Volkner. "Look, it's DJ Mary!"

"So it is!"

"We should go say hi!" Flint was rocking back and forth on his heels in excitement.

"We should!" Volkner agreed, marching over there.

"C'mon, it'll… wait, what?" Completely thrown by Volkner's agreement, Flint had no choice but to tail behind Volkner, arriving when Volkner had already introduced himself. "And this fine gent here is Flint, a member of Sinnoh's own Elite!"

"Elite Four that is," Flint beamed, reaching out to shake Mary's hand, then the hand of Mary's husband, whose name he didn't catch. Silently, he cursed Volkner. Usually he was excellent with names and always sure to pay attention to whom he was talking, but Volkner had really thrown him off his game.

"How does it feel seeing the Radio Tower looking like this?" Flint asked them, looking around. Mary laughed. "A little weird," she confessed. "On the whole though, I like the decorations. Maybe I'll have to ask Whitney if she'll leave them. It will definitely make coming into work more exciting."

They all laughed. "Maybe we should ask Whitney right now," said Volkner. "Certainly we should wish her happy birthday at least." He started to make his way across the room towards her. "I'll be back," he called over his shoulder. "Can't wait to hear more about life as a DJ!"

With that he was gone, leaving Flint blinking after him. He wasn't really going up to Whitney, was he? What on earth would he say to her?

Apparently he was. Flint watched, bewildered, as he hugged Whitney enthusiastically, wished her a happy birthday, and complimented her on a wonderful party.

Whitney beamed back at him. "Thank you so much Volkner! I'm so excited you made it!"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" He turned to the people Whitney had been talking to previously. "Morty! Falkner! Good to see you! How are you going?" He shook their hands and patted them on the back in equal measure. "Many good challengers lately?"

"What is he doing?" Startled, Flint looked away from Volkner to see Jasmine standing next to him. Her eyes were focused on the same thing his had been a second ago. "Since when was Volkner buddy buddy with Morty and Falkner? I've been trying to get them to hang out for years!"

Flint could only shake his head. "You should have seen him with DJ Mary. He's out of control."

"Jazzie!" It was Whitney. "Tell me about your friend! Do you think he's interested in me?"

"Flint?" Jasmine looked startled. "I mean, he's right here, you could -"

"What?" Whitney looked at Flint, wrinkling her nose. "No silly, not Flint. Your _other _friend." Ignoring Flint's protests and Jasmine's blank expression, Whitney continued. "Volkner of course! He came up to me and hugged me and said happy birthday and that I looked nice and all these other things! And he was soooo sweet, I had no idea he was interested! I mean he's always seemed so brooding and silent, which is cute and I'm into, don't get me wrong…" Maybe it was Flint's imagination but he could have sworn she peeked a glance at Morty when she said that. "… But I never thought he'd be interested! But now he's being so nice to me suddenly and all interested in talking to me." She giggled. "I mean, what other explanation could there be?"

Jasmine sighed. "We're not sure, but he sure is weirdly social today."

"Do you think I should ask him on a date?"

"No!" The words were out of Flint's mouth before he could stop them.

"Why not?" Whitney looked offended.

Why not indeed? Flint had spoken out of instinct, felt a lurch in his gut at the prospect of Whitney and Volkner on a date. But what was the big problem exactly? "He's not interested."

"And how would you know?" Whitney crossed her arms. He was talking to me earlier."

"He was talking to everyone earlier," Flint grumbled. And boy did it make him cranky. He wondered why. Although he loved his friend the way he was, he'd often privately thought that it would be good for Volkner to be a bit more social once in a while. And now that he was, it was doing nothing but irritating Flint. What was going on?

"He really was, Whitney," Jasmine said, apologetically. "Not that you're not super cute and he wouldn't love to go on a date with you, but he's being more social with everyone. We think maybe he's turning over a new leaf."

"Well his new leaf is stupid," said Whitney, stamping her foot. In that moment, she mirrored Flint's sentiments exactly. Volkner's new leaf _was _stupid.

He wanted the old Volkner back. The brooding, cranky, sulky, quiet Volkner who wouldn't leave Flint's side at parties, for all that he pretended he wasn't following him. The Volkner who didn't smile often, and when he did most often it was for Flint, and it made Flint's heart pound every time. The Volkner who prized his alone time, and when he made time to see you it meant you were important to him. The Volkner who chose his words carefully and didn't engage in idle small talk.

The Volkner who was gone and replaced by some overly confident, annoying loudmouth full of bad jokes. Flint narrowed his eyes. That position was already taken. By him.

"Get your own thing, Volk," he muttered.

Frustrated, he marched over to the drinks table, hoping another drink might ease the tension in him. He didn't know why he was feeling so cranky. Usually he loved parties and welcomed the chance to talk to everyone. Tonight it seemed loud and overwhelming and he didn't care what anyone had to say.

Volkner bounded over to him, beaming. "This champagne is excellent, isn't it?"

Flint didn't want to hear it.

"Finally have time to talk to me, then?" he sulked.

"What?" Volkner looked confused, and justifiably so. Flint knew he was being ridiculous, but now that he'd started, he wasn't about to stop.

"I'm just saying… you're talking to all these people you don't even like."

"Who says I don't like them?" Volkner looked offended.

"You do!" Flint was outraged. "You say that Whitney is too giggly and ditzy, that Morty is weird, Fantina's a snob… do you want me to go on?"

"Well I only said that because I didn't know them." Volkner folded his arms. "Now I'm making the effort. I thought you'd be happy."

"You thought I'd… how could you think I'd be happy? You're ignoring me for all these people you don't even care about!"

"How do you think I feel _all the time_?" Whether it was the alcohol or Flint had touched a nerve, Volkner's voice had risen slightly and it was all Flint could do to stare at him.

"What?"

Volkner looked away. The silence stretched between them, tense and awkward, until Flint finally broke it. "I didn't know you felt that way." His voice was low, by contrast, and it drew a sigh from Volkner. His anger had ebbed as quickly as it had come.

"You're the most social guy I know, Flint. You talk to everyone, it's crazy. I'm just trying to be more like you."

"Why?"

Volkner pursed his lips, ran a hand through his hair, and said nothing.

"Volkner?" Flint pressed the point, voice quiet.

"Everyone loves you, Flint. Why wouldn't I want that?" Volkner still wasn't looking at him, and Flint had the feeling Volkner wasn't telling him the whole truth.

He frowned. "You've never cared before what other people think."

"… I care what _you _think."

It was so soft Flint almost missed it. By the time his brain had pieced together Volkner's words Volkner was gone and Flint was left blinking after him, bewildered and oddly unsettled. Well then, he thought.

Time to get drunk.


	3. Chapter 3

Mission accomplished, Flint thought hazily, a little while later. A few drinks in and determined to keep his mind firmly away from Volkner's antics, Flint was having a great time. Moving away from a conversation he'd jumped into with TV presenter Gabby, Flint ambled over to where Aaron was deep in conversation with one of the Beauties from Whitney's gym. Slinging an arm around each of them, Flint asked the Beauty if she'd seen Aaron's Vespiquien yet.

"If anyone understands beauty it would be you," he informed her, words only a little slurred. "Aaron battles with the grace and beauty of his bug pokemon. It's his whole thing. You guys are a perfect match!"

"Shove off, Flint," said Aaron, shrugging the arm off his shoulder.

The Beauty wrinkled her nose. "You're a bug trainer? Ick, don't you find them so creepy though?"

Aaron's hand curled protectively around his poke balls and he drew himself up to his full, admittedly not very impressive, height. "There's nothing creepy about them!" He sneered. "They are beautiful and elegant and perfect in a way you could only dream of being."

The Beauty looked affronted. "Do you even know who you're talking to?" Before Aaron could answer, she stomped off.

Flint snorted. "As if she didn't know who you were though."

"I don't know whether to thank you or hit you right now." Aaron sighed. "You're infuriating."

"I think you mean delightful."

"Whatever." Aaron flicked Flint on the forehead. "I'm telling Cynthia on you."

"Telling her what? That you have a real way with the ladies?"

"Better than you. Where's your boyfriend anyway? Is he still being all… freakishly cheerful?"

"I think he's dialled it back a bit," Flint replied, pointedly ignoring the boyfriend comment and firmly shoving down any and all emotions that might have arisen as a result.

"Good. He's already far too popular even when he's not smiling." Aaron scowled. "He's all Whitney's talked about all night."

"Jealous, much?"

"Sure am." Aaron rolled his eyes. "What is so appealing about sulky and silent? Reckon I should try it?"

"Think strong and silent is more what he's going for."

"I'm strong!"

"Not silent though."

"So what you're saying is yes."

"I'm saying some might find it appealing."

"Such as you."

Aaron smirked at Flint's silence, which was as good as an admission. Flint found Volkner's stoic, silent and, dare he say, grumpy demeanour nothing short of adorable. He brought out Flint's serious side, just as Flint brought out Volkner's goofy side. And when that smile came about because of Flint, well… Flint's stomach flipped. He completely understood the appeal, even if Aaron didn't.

Aaron rolled his eyes, guessing Flint's train of thought. "You ever going to tell him, mate? One of us might as well be getting laid around here."

"But he doesn't like me like that," Flint whined. It was a well trodden path, one they'd both been down many times before. This time though, Aaron scowled. "You're right, Flint, he's spent all night doing an obnoxiously cheery Flint impression because he's such a natural delight."

"What?" Flint couldn't shake the feeling Aaron had simultaneously insulted both him and Volkner, but he didn't understand enough of what Aaron was saying to be offended. "What do you mean Flint impression?"

"I mean your best friends with everyone in the room thing. Inserting yourself into every conversation, slapping everyone on the back, promising them you'll be back to hear more but then never actually returning…"

"Okay you're definitely insulting me."

Aaron shook his head. "Volkner is just trying to compete for your affections, mate."

"But he doesn't have to compete." Flint's whining only intensified. He was fed up with pining after his best friend like a lost puppy and now here he was accepting romantic advice from Aaron of all people.

"Then tell him that. And send whichever girl is currently eyeing him up my way."

"What girl?" Flint cracked his knuckles. "She better step off!" Determined, he set out towards Volkner, gleam in his eye. The unsuspecting Volkner was deep in conversation with Jasmine and Cynthia, having decided he was happiest talking to people he already knew and liked.

"Back off ladies!" Flint barked. Jasmine jumped, then eyed him reproachfully. Cynthia put her hands on her hips. "Just who do you think you're talking to?"

"Two of the finest women I've ever had the pleasure of knowing," said Flint meekly. "Excuse my knee-jerk reaction. Thank you for entertaining our resident ray of sunshine but I need to borrow him for a second."

Said ray of sunshine frowned at Flint. "Do I get a say in this?"

"Of course you do. But we already know you're going to say how much you want to go with me and hear what I have to say, I'm just skipping ahead."

Volkner rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "Fine," he said. He turned to Jasmine and Cynthia. "I'll be back," he promised.

"Maybe." Flint added. He frowned, and at the last minute grabbed the champagne flute out of Cynthia's hands and gulped it down, ignoring her affronted look. "My needs are greater than yours right now," he informed her.

Cynthia only raised her eyebrows. "If they're not now then they certainly will be."

Flint gulped. "Right." He grabbed Volkner's arm and began to steer him out the door, when they were accosted by Whitney.

"Volkner! How are you enjoying the party?"

"It's very nice, thank you Whitney."

"I'm so glad! Come, I'll show you the garden."

"Actually I think we were just heading there," said Volkner, extricating himself from Whitney's grip just as a sudden wave of lucidity broke through Flint's champagne induced haziness.

What was he doing?

"No, no it's fine." Flint waved his arm, drunken panic making his movements wilder than usual. "Enjoy the gardens," he babbled. "Meant to be beautiful. I mean they are, I know, because I've seen them, so I should _not _see them. With you, that is." Oh god he needed to leave immediately. "You two go on ahead. Gardens. Beautiful. Really, really something," he finished, weakly.

They could talk tomorrow.

Volkner was frowning at him.

"Whatever Flint." Whitney giggled. "Volk come on!"

"Don't call me Volk."

Volkner's frown deepened still further when Whitney grabbed his arm, but in the absence of anything further from Flint, he shook his arm free from Whitney and allowed her to walk him out to the gardens.

Flint watched them retreat, heart pounding. What was he doing?

He growled in frustration. This whole night had been unsettling, from Volkner's weird sociability to Flint's bizarre annoyance by it and subsequent withdrawal from socialising himself. Then people like Aaron making comments where they had no business was making his head spin.

He clearly wasn't resolving any of these questions tonight, so he'd do the next best thing and stop himself from thinking about it. Decided, Flint stalked over to the drinks table and grabbed another two champagne flutes, one for himself and the other a peace offering for Cynthia after stealing hers.

By the time he'd gotten back to where they'd been, though, Cynthia was off talking to someone Flint didn't recognise. Normally that wouldn't stop Flint but, shrugging, he decided that it was a sign and so claimed her drink for himself.

Volkner was still in the garden.

Flint needed another drink.


End file.
